


Met You in the Summer

by odetotheauthor



Series: Hello, You [1]
Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetotheauthor/pseuds/odetotheauthor
Summary: Xavier, a usually confident jock, gets help from his ex-girlfriend-turned-bestie Crystal to get ready for his first date with Mico.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Series: Hello, You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Met You in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... how ya'll doin'? I think it has been three years since I've posted on here. Time really does fly when you are locked in your house during a global pandemic. 
> 
> During that global pandemic, I revisited a lot of old interests from middle school and high school. That included video games, music, creative outlets, and of course, TV shows. Specifically BL.
> 
> I was kind of conflicted with my return to BL dramas. Even when I was 13, I knew that these dramas were mainly made for the enjoyment of cis, straight women, not LGBTQ folks or gay men specifically. I have plenty of critiques of the genre, but I am also proud of the growth of the genre now. The Philipines has been creating fantastic stories and shows about gay characters finding love and acceptance that really touches my heart as a non-binary bisexual. Shows like Gaya Sa Pelikula, Gameboys, and Hello Stranger have really created and centered gay characters for LGBTQ folks. That is not me saying that every other BL industry doesn't try, but it is really refreshing to see the growth of the genre for people like us.
> 
> Another thing I would like to say in terms of this fic is that this will most likely diverge from the canon that the film sequel will set. Judging from the trailer, Xavier and Mico do not start dating or even courting after the end of the first season. I set this fic at the end of the semester, so it is their vacation period. This series won't exclusively focus on Xavier and Mico either, because I gotta show Crystal and the Young Padawans some love, too. One day, after I have watched the film many times, I may write a separate series sticking with the canon, but for now, here we are.
> 
> Now, on with the fic.

Nothing about Xavier and Mico’s meeting was normal, yet they fit the most perfect little tropes of romantic comedies. They started as reluctant acquaintances, pushed together by a pandemic and a project, and ended up being… something. Something bordering on a blossoming romance and best buds. It was a strange tightrope walk.

Mico had accepted he was at least interested in men awhile ago. His friends’ acceptance, support, and meddling had brought him comfort as he tried to figure out what he felt about the jock that wormed his way into Mico’s heart. Xavier? Bisexuality wasn’t a strange word, but he was still getting used to it applying to him. What he had felt for Crystal was genuine. He liked her during their relationship, but those feelings faded. He was still friends with her and talked with her regularly. Some days, he would even facetime her to ask her for advice and help.

Like he was doing right now.

“No! Change the outfit,” Crystal rolled her eyes. Her nail file fell onto her makeup stand as she stared at her ex.

“What’s wrong with this?” Xavier replied. He pointed towards the white tank top and blue basketball shorts. 

“Oh my God, Xavier. You are going to meet Mico for the first time in months, and you look like you just got back from conditioning,” she gasped. Xavier groaned and flopped down into his beanbag chair. His hands covered his eyes, and he let out a sigh.

Crystal softened, “Don’t be frustrated. I know this is new for you, and that is why you called me. Think of me as your Fairy Godmother.”

“Cinderella didn’t date her Fairy Godmother before falling for another princess.”

“So you’re Cinderella?” she laughed into the camera. “I won’t tell Mico you called him a princess.”

“Oh, you know what I mean!” Xavier grumbled. “This isn’t exactly a normal situation.”

“Then make it as normal as possible, Xavier,” Crystal advised. “While this is different from what we had, the principal is essentially the same. You, a lovesick puppy, are going on a first solo date with your very adorable future doctor, and you need help picking an outfit.”

Xavier nodded, sitting up and looking at his phone. It stood on his Macbook with a wallpaper of Mico smiling during one of the group’s game nights. He smiled softly.

“Yeah, I need your help.”

“Duh! Now, take me to your closet, and trust the process!”

Xavier took the phone over to his walk-in and let Crystal look at every piece of clothing he had. As she promised, she put together a great casual outfit. It was a black bomber jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, white button-up shirt.

“Leave the top two buttons down!”

“Crystal, I am not trying to seduce him.”

“Why not?”

Crystal even helped him pick out the perfect chain and accessories to put together the outfit. Before he knew it, he was all ready for his dinner date.

“Look at you, Xavier!” she beamed. “I did great! Mico will have no choice but to adore you.” She laughed as Xavier playfully rolled his eyes. He had no choice but to admit that she was a big part of helping him. Not just with date night outfits, but with his relationship with Mico. While he was sure they were both at least attracted to each other, attraction doesn’t always lead to a relationship. Because this was Mico’s first time dating let alone dating another man, Xavier felt he had to be careful about how he approached romance and dating.

“Thanks, again. You didn’t have to do this for me,” Xavier smiled. Once again, Crystal’s beaming smile softened.

“I know how we ended was bittersweet, but I promised you that I would be your friend. You were honest with me, and for that, I appreciate it. It took guts for you to tell me how you felt,” Crystal reassured. “Therefore, I will support you in your pursuit of landing a future doctor!”

“Thank you, my Fairy Godmother,” Xavier laughed and waved goodbye. Crystal blew a kiss and ended the call. The jock checked the time. 

“Oh shit! The flower shop closes in 20 minutes.” He pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys and wallet before taking off.

* * *

Xavier checked his watch-free wrist once more and shook his head. Mico was usually punctual to everything but he was five minutes late. While that wasn’t a major deal to him, Xavier was nervous already. This was the first solo date they had before they decided to give whatever their little pandemic romance journey a shot. Every other time they hung out together was usually a movie or quiz night with Mico’s best friends or a TV show marathon with Crystal. This was just them at a tiny pancit stall that was a halfway point between their homes. They weren’t back in the dorms yet, so they had to make a compromise.

“Sorry! Shit!” a panicked voice yelled from behind him. He turned around, and there he was.

Mico, in all his panic, was stunning. He wasn’t wearing anything too over-the-top. He was in a thin sweater with black pants and sneakers, but he was there. He was face-to-face with Xavier once again, and it took everything in Xavier to not hug him on the spot.

“I’m sorry for being late. Mom needed something from the store, and I had to get that before coming here.”

“Mico,” Xavier smiled, “you’re fine. I haven’t been here long.”

Mico laughed, “Really? Crystal said you got here twenty minutes ago.”  _ Traitor _ .

Xavier shook his head. “Still, it’s nothing.” He smiled and they both went into a nervous yet giddy silence. They both shifted on their feet, struggling to make eye contact like two blushing teenagers.  _ So much for super cool jock, _ Xavier mourned his lost reputation.

“So,” Mico finally broke the silence, “are those flowers for me?” Xavier’s smile returned and he held out the bouquet. It was an unusual bouquet of anthuriums. Xavier had asked the shop owner what was the best flower to give on the first date and the sweet older woman immediately reached for the last bouquet of anthuriums she had for the day. 

“These are beautiful, Xavier,” Mico smiled. God, those dimples. Xavier was a strong man, but he was absolutely weak for those two perfect little dimples.

“I’m happy you like them. I wanted them to be just right,” he admitted. “Now, do you want to eat the pancit here or to-go?

“To-go? Go where?”

“Well, there is a beautiful park by a river just down the street,” Xavier smiled. He trailed off and lost his train of thought because Mico was just looking at him. Not staring or gaping, but his eyes twinkled in the light of the street market, and Xavier couldn’t help but feel so overwhelmed with joy. Mico, the smart and handsome man, was looking at him like he mattered. The twinkle in his eye made him look almost angelic, and the urge to hug him almost won again.

“Xavier?” Mico chuckled. “Earth-to-Xavier. We need you at full attention here. Let’s take it to-go.” The jock snapped out of his stare and looked a bit embarrassed.

“Okay, let’s order.”

* * *

Despite the extra commute time (only 10 minutes), Xavier insisted on following Mico back to his home. He wanted to walk him to the door like a gentleman. Also, he knew Crystal would scold him if he didn’t walk his date home after the first date.

“Thank you for tonight and for the flowers,” Mico smiled. He cradled the bouquet in his hand arms and placed a bag with a cassava cake for his mother on the outside table. Xavier had insisted on buying her one while they were near a late-night bakery. “And the cake.”

“Mico, it’s fine. Thank you for coming out with me tonight,” Xavier smiled. “I had a great time.”

There was nothing else said and the only sound was the buzzing street lights and cars driving by. Mico and Xavier’s eyes locked, and the shy smile returned to both of their lips. Under the glow of the outdoor lights and riding on the wave of a great night of laughing and food, they just knew that they both felt something.

Xavier stepped a bit closer but not too far into Mico’s space. The other man didn’t move back or flinch. He kept his eyes on Xavier, tilting his head back just slightly.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” the jock asked. Mico smiled and nodded his head. He wrapped his free arm around Xavier’s waist and let his head all onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped around him. They stood like that for a moment, letting the warmth of each other fight off the slight chill of a summer night. Mico almost let his eyes fall shut before Xavier spoke up again.

“Mico?”

“Yes, Xavier?”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Mico pulled back from the hug to look Xavier in the eye. There was this earnest nervousness present in his eyes, and for the first time, Mico saw how nervous Xavier really was. This usually cocky and confident jock was looking unsure of himself. Like he was scared. It was endearing, and Mico was just surprised that he could make someone else feel just as excited yet nervous.

“Yes,” he finally whispered. Xavier leaned down slowly, his eyes falling shut. Mico’s eyes fell shut as well and he leaned upwards. They met each other halfway in the firm touch of lips.

Chaste yet warm and welcoming, the kiss felt right. Like the flowers after a summer rain, the little spot of romance in Mico’s heart blossom and bloomed into something breathtaking. He’d never kissed someone before. Xavier knew this, and he was so gentle about asking. The way he held Mico’s waist in one hand and never tried to move the kiss into anything more. The way Xavier cradled the nape of his neck with one of his hands as if he was just a bit scared that Mico would run away. It was like Xavier was cherishing him like a precious gem. The most precious flower. He’d never experienced romance like this before, but he knew that this was a feeling you held on to. This was the feeling all those love songs crooned about.

He wanted this feeling to last forever. He wanted to make Xavier feel the same way.

Xavier was the first to pull away from the kiss. Mico opened his eyes and took in all of Xavier’s expression. He had a soft smile on his face, and his cheeks were warmed slightly red by the kiss. His skin glowed even more under the outdoor light, and Mico couldn’t help but smile with his full dimples.

“Good night, Mico,” Xavier whispered. Mico, in a rare wave of boldness, leaned up to peck Xavier’s lips.

“Good night, Xavier.” He picked up the cassava cake bag and opened his front door. Xavier shook himself out of his kiss-drunk stupor and walked to his car. He opened his door but turned to wave at Mico. The other man waved back, his smile lighting up the night.

As he pulled off, both of them were already planning another night together. They had made it to the other end of the tightrope.

They weren’t scared to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I highly recommend you rewatch Hello Stranger before the film sequel is released on February 12th. Please support the cast and crew that made this wonderful series possible in their future projects as well as by buying the movie tickets if you can afford to do so. I am so happy that this series exists, and it holds a special little place in my heart.
> 
> Please feel free to comment critiques or any of your own headcanons.
> 
> Thanks! See you next fic!


End file.
